


You

by Morningtea_39



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romance, other tags to be added soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningtea_39/pseuds/Morningtea_39
Summary: Perfect love is just a silly dream, Or at least that was what he thought until both of them met.





	1. Chapter 1

The moment he step in, his eyes wandered everywhere. Electric blue eyes and blonde hair was of course, a sign that he isn’t from here. He is so tall, too tall even to compare with mitsuki. From the way he acts and moves, it’s possible that he is someone important or came from a noble family. Mitsuki can’t help but stare at him in awe. Their gaze were locked, and the blonde smoothly walk to his side.

_Damn, He’s Beautiful._

“...san.”

“Nii-san.”

“Y-yes! welcome! M-may i take your order?”

His brother only gave a small sigh because he knows where exactly this is going.

Now, it’s unusual for mitsuki to daydreams like that. But he eventually come back to his usual cheerful self. The blonde gave him a worried look and asked if he was alright. Of course, he answered it happily. Happy because this stranger is worried about him and that’s unusual for a customer to be like that.  
The blonde’s order was going smoothly until mitsuki realized, he hasn’t caught his name yet.

“Oh, right. What is your name?”

“ _Nagi._ ”

Hearing him talk in his accent is wonderful. Not to mention that his voice sounds incredibly elegant and kind. Even if it was only for a moment, Those words sounds like a melody to his ears.

“Okay! Your order is coming up next.”

A big grin plestered on mitsuki’s face. It took his whole power to stop himself from grinning so much like an idiot. Iori was right—Love is dangerous. Very dangerous, even. He tries to help iori or do whatever he can, to stop him thinking about Nagi. He want to make a good appearance, did he not?

With Mitsuki being busy and Nagi completely lost in his phone, they barely talk. But suddenly, a voice speaks up.

“How about you?”

“Eh?”

Mitsuki knows what he actually means, but he tries to act dumb. Looks like Iori’s novel really got into him, where the main girl always playing hard-to-get everytime she meets with her partner. At the end of story, her partner fell for her. Well.. he doesn’t really want him to be like that, because that’s way too silly.

_Wh- Wait! I’m not a girl!!_

Mitsu tries to curse himself internally, while Nagi just smiled at him.

_But at least, i want him to ask me directly._

“What is your name?”

“Mitsuki. Izumi Mitsuki.”

The boy smiled sheepishly, while giving nagi his cup. He feels a little sad, knowing that maybe he will never meets him again. That maybe, just maybe, this meeting was nothing more than a mere coincidence. But of course, He is still his customer and he will never make his customers sad.

“Thank you for waiting, Hope you come back again in the future!”

Mitsu said it cheerfully just like he always did. Though... he really means the last sentence.

“Thank you. Looking forward to see you again.” Nagi answered calmly, and he walked away. Mitsuki knew his words may means nothing, but his heart still pounds and a slight blush appeared on his face.

Looking at his brother, Iori do nothing but sighed again.

_He really is hopeless, Isn’t he?_


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at me, Iori silently sighed again.

“I heard that, just so you know.” I murmured, but loud enough for him to hear me. Remembering a state i was in earlier, i started feeling butterflies in my stomatch. How come i was so brave earlier to straight ask his name like that... B-but wasn’t that completely okay since he was my customer? It’s completely normal, alright! Time to get back to work!

 –Is what i think when iori suddenly push my jacket towards me.

_Don’t tell me he’s..._

“Chase him.”

“F-for what?!”

“His number, of course.”

Instinctively grabbing my jacket, i whispered to him.

“I’ll get my revenge someday.”

“—Good luck. I’ll watch the shop while you’re not here.”

“I’m going now!”

Immediately after i exited the shop, i wear my jacket. It’s supposed to be spring, but it’s still cold. As if the winter doesn’t want to let go and desperately clinging to the spring. Yeah, as if. As if i can think about something random like that in situation like this!!

B-but what should i say when i meet him? Ugh i can’t think clearly but well... i’ll find out about that later. First i have to find him. I run through the same direction he went earlier.

“Wha!”

“Watch out!”

I didn’t fall, but the crash earlier is enough to make my head spin for a sec. When i realize it, He’s someone that i recognize well.

“Ah... I’m sorr—What. It is just Mitsu.”

“Huh? What do you mean by that? Does it mean it’s okay to bump into me because it’s me??”

Halfly irritated because his statement earlier while the other because he stopped me, i huffed.

“Calm down, calm down. It seems like you’re in a rush. Is there something wrong?”

“It’s not your business, _Ossan._ ”

“You’re still mad about earlier?!”

“...Who knows.”

I rolled my eyes, but when i look to the other side of the street. A blonde man was there. I’m not certainly sure that it was nagi, but i tries to call out to him anyway.

“Nag—!!”

I stopped half sentence. When he turned around, He has black eyes.

“I see. The blonde guy earlier huh...”

“You know?!”

“ _Jackpot._ ” He snickered.

“This guy...”

“Did you want to ask his number?”

“Did you just speak based on your experience with Yaotome?”

“Stop teasing me!”

“Yamato-san! I’m serious.”

“Okay, okay. That way. I overheard his conversation on the phone earlier, and I think he was going to the park... Not sure Though. My english isn’t that good so, good luck.”

“Oh! Is that so? Big thanks, Ossan!”

I turned left, right according to Yamato’s direction earlier. There is only one park in this area, and i knew too well for the direction to that place. Come to think of it. The park is surrounded by many Sakura trees. Nagi surrounded by Sakura petals... do i have the guts to see it myself?

He would be very handsome, if the scenario really went like that.

_Again, I did it._

I can’t think clearly while running fast like this, so random thoughts kept appearing one by one.

But I knew what I really want, and It’s true.

I want to meet him.

It’s not like i can go back, anyway. I’ve already come this far.

I want to meet him.

I really, really want to.

Please, God.

***

 

{ Come to think of it,  
This is the first page on the history of our growth. }

***

I thought he will be sitting in the bench, silently reading a book under the sakura trees which blooming in it’s finest moment. But in reality, he didn’t.

He was speaking seriously with someone. It looks like nagi was lecturing him. He was speaking in his local language, and i can feel wrath from his tone alone. Contrary to when he was speaking with me, i can feel my hand shaking.

His partner can only nodded and muttering something that sounds like an apology. Assuming with his blue eyes and brownish hair, It looks like they came from the same region, or maybe the same country. What was it called.. I think his hair color’s is _Khaki?_ But of course, Nagi’s hair and eyes were far more beautiful than his. No offense though.

_Did i came at the wrong time?_

_Am i witnessing something that i shouldn’t see?_

When he suddenly noticed my stare, I gasped and hold my breath. He didn’t responds to the other’s words, which lead with the both of them silently looking at me.

I thought i will get scolded, but he just smiled at me. Terrified, I silently began to walk away.

_No. This is wrong._

I stopped halfway.

I really really wanted to meet him again earlier, but why am i running away now? I’m not a coward. So what if i saw something i shouldn’t see? It’s not like i understand what they talked about, anyway.

_But wouldn’t it will be awkward if i asked him right now...?_

I tried to shake all those thoughts and walk back, but i can’t. Damn, this blonde guy really hook me up.

_It’s now or never._

I hurriedly ran to his side, almost tripping on my own leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if you noticed this but, yeah. that was a reff off Miku's Two Breaths Walking


End file.
